The invention is concerned with an aqueous coal slurry.
Aqueous coal slurries and their preparation and use are disclosed in the prior art (see e.g. E. P. Application No. 008,628; Bosta, N., Chem. Eng. 14-16, June 27, 1983; Great Britain Pat. No. 2,099,451; Proceedings 64th--CIC Coal Symposium, 335-340 (1982); U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,358,293; 4,330,301; 4,282,006; 4,441,889).
An aqueous coal slurry using a biosynthetic polysaccharide stabilizer has been developed. The slurry has improved thermal stability, i.e. retention of viscosity and stability at elevated temperatures, shear and storage properties.